


DameRey: Bruised

by Dreamey07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamey07/pseuds/Dreamey07
Summary: After a near wipeout of the Resistance on Crait. Poe repeatedly blames himself for the destruction of the rebels, much to Rey's concern.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 12





	DameRey: Bruised

The Resistance is in peril. The hope that General Organa, General Solo and Master Skywalker had built is about to be decimated by the ever growing First Order. Although practically annihilated, the Resistance never once thought that the would lose the war and held firm even though all they have is a frieghter.

Poe Dameron who was just demoted by Leia sits alone on the bench where the Resistance dumped their belongings. He contemplates of what he had done, he felt like he was the one who caused the deaths of many, not only on the Dreadnought battle but in the evacuation as well. He clenches his fist to the bench and looks down, looking very disappointed and humiliated. 

Rey travels around the ship and notices the sad pilot, she was worried a lot because the Dameron she is looking at, is different from the guy she always knew. She always had admiration for him not only for the obvious fact that he is handsome and charming, but because of the fact that he is overall a great man. Sure he may have been pretty arrogant and annoying but he was really brave and strong in her eyes. The only logical thing to do at this point is to try and comfort him.

"Are you alright?" Rey asks in a quiet tone.

Poe looked at her before responding. "Oh, you're here? Don't mind me, I'm okay."

"You are definitely not okay. I can sense it on you." Rey says, reminding Poe that she is trained by Luke and she can sense his emotions very well.

"I'm a complete idiot. I did a lot of nonsense decisions." Poe responded with a very soft tone. 

"I made the Resistance fall and if it wasn't for Luke, we would've all been wiped out thanks to my dumb self." He further narrated.

Rey looks at him and holds his hand. "Don't think of it that way, you just did what you think is the best." She assures him.

Poe looks at her hand, he hastily tried to hide his surprised look. No one has ever comforted him since he got demoted, not Finn and not even Leia.

"I did, but I ended up killing a lot of our friends... I am miserable." He spoke.

Rey shook her head and replied. "No your not. The First Order is at fault for all of this, please do not think of yourself as miserable. We all need you here."

Poe was silent and thought of what she said, Rey then notices he has a fairly huge bruise on his left cheek. He probably got it from the battle, or could just be the slap he received from the General. Either way it ruined his perfect face and she certainly did not like that. Rey grabs an ice pack and applies it to Poe's cheek. 

"What are you doing?" Poe asked with a visible confusion.

"You have a bruise, did Leia slap you that hard?" She retorted.

"Yeah probably, I deserve it anyway, this is not enough for what I've done." He answered.

"C'mon Poe, everybody knows you never wished nor wanted for everyone to be put on danger. Please stop blaming yourself." She voiced out with objection.

Poe thought that maybe she had a point. After all, he never wished for any of his friends to suffer a terrible fate. He never wanted everyone to be struggling, and he certainly never wanted the Resistance to die. But he is still quite skeptical, he's unsure what will the Squadron or the High Command feel after he started a mutiny and did some irresponsible acts that costed them lives.

"I don't know...how will they even respect me if I am a total loser who knows nothing but to be cocky and bossy." Poe voiced out.

Rey has had enough, she didn't want Poe to feel he's a bad person so she began to narrate to him;

"Listen. Just because you made a lot of bad decisions that doesn't mean you can learn from it and change from it. Please don't ever think your not important. You are really important. Not only to the Resistance but...to me" 

Poe was startled and was silent, he didn't know what to say about it. She was right and she made him feel better about himself, but he is wondering, why would he be important to her.

"Aww please. Why would I be important to someone like you? I'm a joke." He questioned.

Rey pressed the ice pack even harder on Poe's bruise, Poe ached in pain as she looks to him.

"Hey not cool! That hurts a lot!!" He objects.

"I will do that again if you continue to make yourself feel stupid. Because you clearly aren't." She explained as she puts away the ice pack.

"Wow your blackmailing me to stop whining?" He said, looking at his hand, still held by Rey.

She didn't answer and changed course, "That bruise should heal by tomorrow." She said.

"Thanks. Thanks for caring about me, no one else did this because everyone hates me now." He answered, looking solemnly at her.

"Thanks, I'm glad you feel better now, I've never talked like this to anyone actually." She countered.

"Thanks a lot Rey. You're an amazing woman." He complimented.

Poe leaned closer to Rey, he never felt that way before, he felt like she is the only one who truly understood his actions and sympathized for him. Rey did not back away, she as well was surprised someone finally talked to her the way he did, it was a short conversation but she definitely felt it was something.

Poe held Rey's hand and gently caressed it, Rey was especially delighted of that, Poe leaned in even more and moved closer to Rey who's been very still waiting for him to go even further. Poe leaned even closer until their lips met for a kiss. Poe touched Rey's waist and it looked like there was no stopping them, until a wandering Leia noticed them and looked at them sharply.

Poe and Rey broke away and shyly tried to not make any eye contact to the General. Poe asked the General "U-uh General! How long have you been there?"

Poe was nervously shaking and Rey wasn't any better, she looked to the opposite direction and looked down below.

"Don't worry, I just came by to say we are in our destination." Leia spoke in a very convincing manner.

"That's amazing, I'll go to the cockpit now General." Poe rushed off still embarrassed after what transpired. 

"I-I'll go too General." She nervously said, still avoiding looking at General Organa.

"Rey, it's fine. Just ready your lightsaber in case he does something you don't like." Leia jokingly said while winking at Rey

Rey looks at her and smiles, as she too heads to the deck.


End file.
